Tsukumogami Proto-Suit
"Send your armies! There's no man or machine that can stop me!" :- Dr. Raito's original Proto-Suit Tactical Analysis *'Versatile': The Tsukumogami Proto Suit is an incredibly versatile weapon. When armed with the right weapon, this robotic battlesuit can take on any threat, be it sea, air or land. *'Copycat': The secret to the Tsukumogami's versatility is its nano scanner system; with this, the Proto Suit can scan the weapons of another unit, before replicating them. *'Prototypical': The Proto Suit, as powerful as it is, is not perfect. As with all weapons, the Proto Suit has its downsides. One example would be that the Proto Suit has no weapon to start off with and must scan a weapon using its secondary before it can enter the fray. *'Upgradeable': Given the immense power of their microprocessors, several Proto Suits have been able to learn, adapt, and even take steps to improve themselves, improving their armour with nanites that not only provide increased resistance to damage but also give them rapid self repair capabilities. Operational History Twenty floors above the dark streets of the Sprawl, Dr. Raito lived in a run-down tenement. An eccentric and brilliant man, Raito was a loner, a thinker, a man of ideas, surrounded by the filth and decay of the Sprawl, seeing his fellow men oppressed by the robber-barons and the gangs, hearing their cries for salvation. An rogue robotics expert from the Empire of the Rising Sun, Raito had left in disgust when he found his inventions were to be used for machines of war, but now Raito realized his pacifism could not save the people of Roanapur. The only thing that the Syndicate understood was force. Raito would match that force with one of his own. He set upon the task of creating a device to bring about a change, to create a machine that could stand to the legions and the battlesuits and the vicious cybernetically-enhanced gangs. Built from the finest components, the resulting machine was one of the most advanced in the world, capable of copying any weapon and employing it against its enemies, smart as any man that he would face, quicker than any foe could track, and tougher than any being of flesh and blood. As he worked, Raito talked to the machine, pouring his hopes and dreams into the dormant processor, telling it of its purpose. When he switched it on, his machine knew its task, and strode out to take on the evils of the world. For the next two weeks, a great battle raged across Roanapur Sprawl. As each new foe presented itself, Raito's machine would study their tactics, copy them, turn their own weapons against them and leaving them broken in its wake. Dr. Raito swelled up with pride as his life's work stood up to the evil and cast it down, leaving shattered vehicles and battlesuits behind. A major emergency was declared by the local executives, and the Syndicate mobilized a massive task-force, sending them into the slums only to be slaughtered by Raito's implacable machine. At the end, it wasn't enough. Overwhelmed and critically damaged, it staggered back to Dr. Raito's lab, low on energy and struggling to remain standing. As Raito held the dying machine, he realised that it was not merely a robot that he had built; it was a thinking, feeling thing. A person...his son, and he had sent it to die against overwhelming odds. As the Syndicate closed on his laboratory, Dr. Raito sent the blueprints of his machine to the Empire, vowing to let his creation live on. When the newly coronated Emperor Kamina received and reviewed the file from his former friend, he quickly understood the importance of the file. Forwarding it to several robotics factories, Kamina ordered full production the machines to form a new Imperial Guard and personal task force. Most of the population believe that the new guards and agents of the Emperor are simply formidable warriors behind tinted visors, not realizing that the face under it is synthetic and the brain and heart that drives them are mechanical. Though they do not know the truth of their identity, it is well known that the Imperial Guard is utterly dedicated to the destruction of any threat to the Imperial throne. Kamina gave them the name Tsukumogami, after the Japanese spirits which were living items and artifacts upon reaching their 100th birthday, as Tsukumogami were alive and aware "items". Behind the Scenes The background lore is based on the tale of Protoman recounted in "Hope Rides Alone" by the Protomen. The city of Roanapur in Thailand is from the anime Black Lagoon. The unit itself is based on a suggestion from Galgus. Just the Stats |cost= 1200 |buildtime= 0:12 |health= 250 |speed= 50 |armourtype= Light Armour |fontcolor= #000 |backgroundcolor=#FAAC58 |bordercolor=#F88017 }} Protosuit Weapons External Links [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rbpBgEDjLg "Hope Rides Alone" - The Protomen] Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Thailand